


Alternate Universe

by AbaddonProud



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, RIP Medivh, Well only Callan lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: The Regent King sighed. While he loved the fact that his son and Khadgar got along so well, the warrior couldn’t stop the pang of jealousy that wormed its way into his chest. He could tell the two were becoming increasingly close and had feelings for each other. It would only be a matter of time until they would become a couple.Lothar should be happy for them, really. To find love, especially during a war, was something to celebrate, not sulk over, but he could not help himself. Since he had seen the mage smite the demon-controlled Medivh and resist the corruption of the Fel, Anduin realized he harbored feelings greater than friendship toward the Guardian-to-be.Also known as, the AU where Callan lives and Lothar mistakes his and Khadgar's friendship for something more.Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 3 - Alternate Universe





	Alternate Universe

Anduin Lothar watched from afar as his son and the Guardian Initiate laughed at something the former had said. Upon closer inspection, it looked like Callan was laughing at Khadgar, the tips of the mage’s ears and his cheekbones getting redder by the second. His son gently nudged his friend, nodding toward Lothar, and snickering even harder when the mage made eye contact Anduin. The spellcaster quickly snapped his gaze down and elbowed Callan.

 

The Regent King sighed. While he loved the fact that his son and Khadgar got along so well, the warrior couldn’t stop the pang of jealousy that wormed its way into his chest. He could tell the two were becoming increasingly close and had feelings for each other. It would only be a matter of time until they would become a couple.

 

Lothar should be happy for them, really. To find love, especially during a war, was something to celebrate, not sulk over, but he could not help himself. Since he had seen the mage smite the demon-controlled Medivh and resist the corruption of the Fel, Anduin realized he harbored feelings greater than friendship toward the Guardian-to-be.

 

Which was why the King was dreading the day his son would pull him aside and tell him in that hushed yet excited voice, that he had asked the wizard out to dinner.

 

Lothar was so lost in his brooding, that he completely missed Khadgar and Callan’s conversation.

 

“I’m telling you, Khad, he’s head over heels for you.” The younger Lothar grinned as the mage’s cheeks flushed.

 

“No. There’s no way, he could never like someone as young and naïve as me.” Khadgar idly picked a blade of grass and twirled it in his fingers, looking over to the warrior hesitantly. Since he had started spending more time with Callan, Lothar drew back, spending less and less time with the spellcaster. It was clear that the sincerity he had seen at the top of Karazhan’s tower had only been an effect of an adrenaline filled battle, not feelings developing.

 

“You’re not naïve, Khadgar, believe me. You’re strong, you’re powerful, by the Light, you defeated the Guardian _and_ the demon inside of him! You’re not even twenty-five and you’ve already saved Azeroth!”

 

The mage turned back to his friend. “Exactly! I’m barely older than you. That would be so… _so weird_ , Callan.”

 

“Who cares? Certainly not my father, he’s never worried about age. He only cares about what’s on the inside,” Callan wrinkled his nose, “I never thought I would hear myself say that.”

 

Khadgar laughed, “These are strange times indeed.” His eyes, almost of their own will, shifted back to the Regent King.

 

The younger man refused to let the subject be changed. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, when he thinks no one can see him. He cares for you, I know he does. You’ll see.” At that, Callan stood up, pulling his friend with him. “Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

 

That evening, Callan sat alone in his room, contemplating the nature of his father and Khadgar’s relationship. The soldier hadn’t been lying when he said he’d seen Lothar watching the mage. In fact, both parties stared, rather obviously, at each other almost all the time. He was shocked neither had noticed by themselves.

 

A quiet knock sounded at the boy’s door.

 

“Come in!” Callan shouted, blinking at Anduin when he entered and proceeded to sit down on his son’s bed. “Can I help you?”

 

Lothar wrung his hands together. “…You know I love you, right, son?”

 

“Uh, yeah, dad, but thanks for letting me know.” Noting the serious look in the Regent King’s eyes, Callan asked, “What is it?”

 

“Well, you know I love you, and that I will support you in any decision you make in your life. Who you choose to date, for example. I hope you understand I don’t care about the gender as long as you love them and they return the feeling.” Anduin started to babble, so Callan took pity on him.

 

“Yes I do, Father, thank you. But surely you must know there is no one in my life who has caught my eye yet.”

 

Lothar quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused. “What do you mean?”

 

The younger man bit back a sigh, “There is no one at this time who I have feelings for. But if you want me to, I will let you know as soon as there is.”

 

Anduin, still convinced his son cared for Khadgar, repeated, “What?”

 

“Dad, I do not like anyone in a romantic way. Not a single person.”

 

Finally, it seemed to click. “But… What about Khadgar?”

 

“Khadgar!?” Callan burst out laughing. “You thought I liked Khadgar?”

 

The Regent King, whose brain processing function had slowed down to the speed of a Shimmershell Snail, opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. “You mean, you’re not in love with Khadgar?”

 

The boy’s laugh had increased to the point where tears were running down his face, “No, Dad! I’m not the one in love with Khadgar, you are!”

 

Anduin spluttered. “I—I’m not in love with him!” He swallowed, “I just really like him as all.”

 

Wiping away his watering eyes, Callan managed to get out, “Just wait until he hears about this!” Before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

 

“What? No! He will _not_ hear of this!” Lothar stood up quickly, flustered beyond belief.

 

Too late. “Hear about what?” The mage in question inquired as he strolled through Callan’s open door. One of the pitfalls of living in the Stormwind Barracks: no privacy.

 

Lothar and Callan met each other’s eyes for a split second before they both started shouting.

 

“He thought I was—”

 

“Nothing!”

 

“It was not nothing!

 

 “Yes, it was!”

 

“No, it wasn’t!”

 

Anduin, all while glaring at his son, bit out, “It was nothing, Khadgar, don’t worry.”

 

The Guardian Initiate arched an eyebrow, “Uh huh.” He gestured to Callan’s bed and two chairs next to it. “Why don’t we all sit down and discuss this like adults?”

 

One Lothar nodded while the other shook his head profusely. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

Callan, fed up with his father’s immaturity when it came to dealing with deep feelings, blurted out, “My father thought I was in love with you. He was jealous.”

 

Anduin sucked in a breath. “ _Callan Lothar!_ ” He tried to assert f, but the damage was already done.

 

Khadgar drew back. “You—You thought Callan was in love with me? And you were _jealous_?”

 

“No! Well, yes.” The warrior turned to his son, fixing him with a dark glare. “Now that you’ve gone ahead and put everything out there, why don’t you give us some privacy.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Callan scurried out, sparing only a quick glance at the two, a small smirk playing at his lips.

 

Once the younger Lothar was out of the room, Anduin turned sheepishly toward Khadgar. “I… I didn’t mean for you to find out like that. First of all, I thought you and Callan liked each other. I was never going to steal you away.” Lothar took a breath but before he could continue on, he found himself with a mage pressing as close as possible.

 

Lips boldly met his, and a deft tongue slipped between parted lips. They remained there, kissing with fervent passion, until Khadgar pulled back slightly, to whisper,

 

“You are an always will be the only one I care for, Anduin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa. I totally forgot I didn't have anything ready for today. It's technically day four right now, but only by seven minutes, so it still counts. Enjoy, and please visit me at my [Tumblr](http://www.liontruster.tumblr.com)!


End file.
